We Belong Together
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; It's Lois' birthday and Clark wants to do something special. Clark/Lois


Written for a friend's birthday. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Story**: We Belong Together  
**Pairing/Characters**: Clark/Lois  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: none  
**Spoilers**: slight season 7  
**Summary**: It's Lois' birthday and Clark wants to do something special.

* * *

"I'm being serious!" Clark protested to his giggling best friend. "I really need your help on this one, Chlo."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Chloe said, attempting to catch her breath. "It's just … it's pretty funny seeing you all worked up like this over Lois."

Clark pouted. "Chloeeee," he said, his tone bordering on whining.

"Okay, okay," Chloe said, holding up her hands. "I'll help you … I don't know what you're so worried about. Lois has never made a big deal about her birthday … and I'm sure she'll love whatever you do."

"This is different," he insisted. "This is her first birthday with me … with her being … with us being a _couple_. I want it to be special" Clark couldn't help the blush that flooded his cheeks at the words.

Chloe smiled at the sparkle in Clark's eyes. Never had she seen her best friend this happy with anyone and she never thought that he would find love with Lois, of all people.

The tension between the duo had been building for a while though … ever since Clark had kissed her while pretending to be the Green Arrow, Chloe could tell her best friend was looking at Lois differently.

Yet, even with the infamous Valentine's Day incident, Clark had always been devoted to Lana. No matter what Lana did, he seemed to forgive her. Chloe later deduced that it was just Clark clinging on to the only thing that he knew … the brunette was afraid to move on, already frightened of the constant changes occurring in his life, so he stuck onto something familiar.

However, it was a while before Clark himself made that realization. By then, Lana had married Lex, faked her death to avoid a messy divorce and had come back to Smallville. She knew Clark's secret and Clark confided in her that he really thought this time that they could make it work.

Chloe was not surprised when the relationship failed. She was saddened on Clark's behalf, because she hated seeing him repeatedly hurt by Lana but the break up still didn't come as a shock.

Lana just wasn't the same … her marriage to Lex had changed her. The fact that her baby was a fake instilled her with a need for revenge. She came back from her supposed death a darker woman, a woman determined to do anything and everything to get back at the Luthors. No longer was she the innocent girl next door that Clark had fallen in love with.

Chloe witnessed her best friend struggling, constantly living in denial, to avoid what they both knew was inevitable. She watched silently as Clark attempted to make excuse after excuse, tried time after time to redeem Lana.

But in the end, he couldn't do it. In the end, he had to give up … he had to realize that his future did not include Lana Lang.

He considered it failure on his part … she considered it one of the bravest decisions she had ever seen him make.

_She was typing up an article for the Planet when she felt the familiar rush of wind. Not even looking up, she said, "Hi Clark." _

"_Hey Chloe." _

_The tone of his voice made her stop what she was doing and look up. Clark was standing there but the expression on his face made her heart ache. _

"_What's wrong?" she immediately asked. Clark sighed, not answering. "Is it Lana?" _

_The brunette seemed be the only one to constantly put that expression on her best friend's face lately._

"_Yeah," Clark confessed. She watched him swallow hard. "We broke up today."_

_Whatever Chloe had been expecting, it wasn't that. _

"_You broke up?" she echoed. "Did she …?"_

"_I broke up with her," Clark reiterated. "It was my idea." Clark bit his lower lip. "She's already gone … she's going to live with Nell." _

"_Wow Clark," Chloe said, stunned at the turn of events. "What prompted this? I thought you wanted to be with her." _

"_I thought I wanted to be with her too," Clark admitted, "But I can't be with her … we're on two different paths, Chloe." Green eyes met hazel. "And I can't pretend that I approve of the person she's become." _

"_Clark," Chloe began but the brunette was quick to cut her off. _

"_No, Chloe," Clark said, "We both know it to be true." He laughed, but it was harsh. "She's changed … and I have to stop making excuses for her. She was happier with a Phantom than me! How does that signify a healthy relationship? It doesn't. I loved her once … but I'm not so sure I'm still in love with her anymore. She once asked me to love her despite anything she does and I can't do that Chloe." _

"_What did she have to say about this?" Chloe wanted to know. _

"_She was shocked," Clark replied. "But it's not like she could argue … she knows I'm right." _

"_Are you okay?" Chloe questioned. "I mean, you've been in love with her forever … it couldn't have been easy to say goodbye." _

"_It wasn't," Clark confirmed. "And I'm not okay right now. But I will be." His expression was determined as he added, "I want to take control of my life … Kara was right. It was a fantasy to think I could sit around on a farm and grow old with Lana. I know I have a destiny … and for the first time, I am going to stop running." _

_Her heart burst with pride for the man in front of her. "And I'll be here every step of the way," she promised. _

"_Thanks Chloe," he said gratefully. _

"_What are friends for?" she quipped. They exchanged grins. _

_Everything was going to be all right. _

And it had been. This time around, Clark stuck to his decision to move on … she was impressed that he really wanted to make something of his life. His first step was reenrolling in school and much to her pleasure, he picked journalism as his major.

Both of them were now in Metropolis University, along with Lois, who made the surprise decision to join them too in their quest for higher education.

Together, the three friends had worked together, studied together … but two of them had become more than just friends.

But they made each other happy and that was all that mattered. People were skeptical but Chloe was the one who knew the truth … this relationship was meant to last.

"Chloe, you still there?" Clark's voice brought her back to reality. She met his inquisitive gaze and grinned.

"I'm here," she assured him. "So what were you saying about those plans?"

Clark was curious to where his best friend's thoughts were but he didn't pursue the topic. He'd find out later … right now, he had some major planning to do.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be in a steady relationship with Lois Lane, he would've suggested they be institutionalized.

However, the impossible had happened. With the amount of time that they spent together due to their similar schedule and the fact that Chloe insisted they all study together, he found himself looking at the woman he once proclaimed to dislike in another light.

Clark already knew that she was gorgeous … a man had to be blind to ignore Lois' natural beauty. He also knew she was a great kisser … from the time he was posing as the Green Arrow to protect Oliver and their Valentine's Day stint.

But he never thought he would ever see her like that. Then again, he also thought he would spend forever with Lana. Plans didn't always work out.

_Yet maybe they don't for a reason. _Perhaps, that was the reason that he could never make it work with Lana … because in reality, she wasn't his soul mate. He knew it sounded silly but he did believe in the idea of soul mates and the fates have a part to play in his destiny. After all, why else when his ship crashed did he get lucky enough for the Kents to find him and not some greedy, power-hungry family that would've used his abilities for their own selfish means?

It could be that way in love too. Lana herself had noticed Clark and Lois' supposed chemistry years ago and even Oliver had called him out on his feelings. Trust them to be the last ones to notice what everyone else had been seeing for years.

He had noticed though … he was shocked when he realized one day that he was looking at a woman he had quickly considered to be one of his best friends as something more.

That was the beginning of the end apparently. Days passed and his feelings for one Lois Lane just intensified. He didn't know what to do … so he did what he always did when he had a problem. He asked Chloe.

She advised him to ask her out, hinting that his feelings may not be so unrequited as he thought.

So he did.

_Clark was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. Because today, he was going to ask Lois Lane out. He had been having more than platonic feelings for the brunette for a while but with Chloe's encouragement, he was going to do something about it. _

_Making his way to her apartment, he straightened his outfit one more time. Wearing jeans and a black button down shirt, it wasn't much but it was better than the plaid. In his hands were purple lilies, which he knew she loved. _

_Taking a deep breath, he knocked at the door and waited. A second later, the door swung open and Lois stood behind it. _

"_Smallville," she said, her tone surprised, "This is a surprise … come on in."_

_Even in a simple pair of jeans and a light yellow top, she took his breath away. He nodded wordlessly and followed her inside. _

"_So what's up?" she asked. _

"_Not much," he replied. "How are you?"_

_Her lips curved into an amused smile. "I'm fine … is there a reason for the formalities? And the flowers?" _

"_The flowers are for you," he said, handing them to her. _

"_Thanks," she replied, accepting them. "Purple lilies … my favorite." _

"_I know," he said shyly. He didn't know what to say. "You look very pretty today, Lois." _

_Instead of taking the compliment, Lois just stared at him disbelievingly. _

"_All right, what's going on?" she asked, "First you're being nice to me and you're giving me flowers? This has to be something big because you're not even wearing flannel." _

"_I don't wear flannel all the time," Clark couldn't resist arguing. _

_Lois smirked. "Oh, that's right … you spice it up with the red and blue shirts combined with the alternate colored jacket." _

"_Some people need practical clothes," Clark said sarcastically. "It's called working on a farm, Lois." _

"_Well, as you've proven right now, you have other clothes," Lois said pointedly. "I think you owe it to yourself to wear them."_

"_Don't tell me you're really lecturing me on my dress sense," Clark said disbelievingly. _

"_Someone needs to," Lois said, shrugging, "I have chosen myself." _

"_I don't need a lecture on clothes," Clark told her. _

"_That's a matter of opinion," Lois replied casually. _

"_Lois, I need a lecture on clothing like you need one on personality," Clark retorted. Then he paused and gasped, his eyes widening in mock disbelief. "Oh wait … you do!" _

_Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" _

"_I mean, someone tries to pay you a compliment and you insult their clothes," Clark said, "That's charming right there, Lois." _

_He didn't know what it was about Lois … she always managed to get him riled up. _

"_I'm not the one acting strangely," Lois countered, "Excuse me for being concerned." _

"_How is being nice to you strange?" Clark demanded. _

"_Why are you bringing me flowers?" Lois questioned. _

"_Why do you have to act weird about me bringing you flowers?" Clark asked. _

"_Why do you answer my questions with more questions?" Lois wanted to know. _

"_Why do you have to be so damn impossible?" Clark burst out. _

"_I'm impossible?" Lois echoed. "You're the one who's confusing me!" _

"_You know what?" Clark muttered, defeated. "Forget it. I'm leaving." 'What was I thinking? Like she'd say yes.' _

"_Smallville!" Lois exclaimed, as he headed for the door. "Why don't you just stop beating around the bush? What the hell is going on?" _

"_God, can't you just shut up for one minute?" Clark asked angrily, spinning around. "Why do you have to be so … you?" _

_She spluttered, speechless. _

"_Maybe, I'm trying to be different," Clark continued, taking his chance, "Maybe I was trying to ask you out but you're being so impossible that you won't give me a chance to do it." _

"_So do it!" Lois said, hands on her hips. _

"_Fine!" he shot back, "I'm asking you out." _

"_When?" she yelled. _

"_This Saturday, 6:00," he said, raising his voice. _

"_Make it 6:30," she told him, scowling. _

"_Okay!" he agreed. "It's a date then!" _

"_Okay!" she echoed. _

_There was a pause, both staring ahead of them, as their conversation slowly but surely registered in their heads. _

_They turned at the same time to meet each other's eyes. _

"_Did you just ask me out?" Lois questioned, a hint of a smile on her face. _

"_Did you just say yes?" Clark asked. _

_Lois smiled. "Yeah, I did." _

"_I did too then," Clark said. He grinned. "So … 6:30?" _

"_6:30," she confirmed, her eyes sparkling. Clark felt his heartbeat speed up._

_It was a date. _

Chloe had burst into laughter when he recapped the situation.

"Trust the two of you to set a date while you're arguing," she had laughed.

It was true though. The date, however, had gone really well. One date had turned into two and before they realized it, they were in a relationship. No words were really said … he had introduced her as his girlfriend. She had stared at him, shocked, but she hadn't refuted the claim.

The people around them had been stunned but they accepted it. Some people had joked about the "fine line between love and hate". He didn't care what they said. All he knew was that he was happier than he had ever been.

His mom, who always thought of Lois as a daughter, gave them her full support.

They didn't stop arguing though … but making up was so much more fun.

"Clarrk," Chloe's singsong voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Who's drifting off now?"

He smiled at Chloe, his biggest supporter, no matter what he did. Lois had freaked out, worried how she would take it but he assured her that Chloe had been the one who encouraged him to ask her out.

And she had been happy for them … he didn't know what he did right to deserve Chloe Sullivan in his life but he thanked his lucky stars for it everyday.

"Sorry," he apologized, "What were you saying?"

"Not much," she replied, "I was wondering if you had any solid ideas for what you wanted to do."

"I don't know," he said, shamefaced, "I mean … I can't come up with a single thing!"

Chloe pursed her lips. "Hmm … you're not making this easy, are you?"

He blushed, "No, I guess not."

But all he knew was that he really wanted to make Lois' birthday special. He had found out from Chloe, not Lois, that his girlfriend's birthday was coming up. Even though she didn't pay attention to it, he wanted to.

Clark would've said more but that was the moment the subject of their discussion chose to walk in.

"Hey Smallville," Lois greeted them, "Hi Chlo."

"Hey Lo," Chloe responded.

"Hi Lois," he said, smiling.

"What's up?" Lois asked, as she plopped herself next to him. He loved that there was nothing weird between them. Them dating hadn't changed their dynamic and he loved the way he fit with her.

"Not much," Clark responded.

She watched his expression and hers changed. "What are you up to?"

"Me?" he asked innocently, "What would I be up to?"

"Oh, give it up, Smallville," she scoffed, "You know you can't hide anything from me."

"Is that so?" he teased.

"Yeah," she said proudly. "I know you better than anyone."

"Than anyone, huh?" he asked, leaning in.

"You know it," Lois said, closing the distance, meeting his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Uh, you guys?" Chloe's voice separated them. "I'm still here."

They parted, Clark blushing again. "Sorry Chlo."

"It's all right," Chloe said good-naturedly. "You two are adorable. But I really don't need a demonstration."

Lois laughed. "Good point, cous." She rested against the couch. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important," Chloe told her.

She eyed them suspiciously. "Are you sure? Smallville isn't getting himself into any crazy alien involving scheme, is he?"

"No, I'm not," he replied. "Relax …"

"If you say so," Lois said doubtfully. "You have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble over the years … you're lucky I didn't know."

"Like you don't get yourself into enough trouble," Clark joked, "At least I have the powers to back me up."

That was another factor that made their relationship work so much better. Lois knew about his alien origins.

They had been dating for six months when Clark realized he was in love with her. And he made the decision to tell her the truth about him. Getting advice from both his mom and Chloe, he took their warnings and words into mind. But he made the final decision on his own.

And that decision was that she deserved to know the truth.

_It was their six-month anniversary. She had said that she didn't expect him to make a big deal about it but he knew better. _

_After going out for a nice dinner, he had taken her dancing. She had been shocked that he had been learning to dance behind her back. But he had wanted this evening to be special and the few painful hours of lessons had been worth it. _

_Now was the most important part of the evening … Clark was going to tell her the truth about who he was … his biggest secret was about to be revealed. _

_Because he knew in his heart that he loved this woman. When he pictured his future, it was her he saw by his side and before they took another step forward, she had to know everything. _

_Which was why he took her to the rooftop of the Daily Planet after they went dancing. A public area was potentially dangerous but he knew he'd be careful. _

"_Why are we here?" Lois wanted to know, once they reached the top. _

"_Lois, we've been dating for six months," Clark started. _

"_I know that Smallville," Lois interrupted, "Hence the six month anniversary." She smiled, to show that she was just teasing. _

_But he didn't crack a smile, too nervous at what he was about to do. _

"_Lois, there is something about me that you need to know," Clark said. _

"_What's wrong Clark?" Lois asked, concern evident in her tone. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." _

"_I'm not who you think I am, Lois," Clark said slowly. "You know I'm adopted right?" _

"_Yeah, I do," Lois said, "What does that have to do with anything?" _

"_Lois, my parents … they found me after the first meteor shower," he explained. _

"_So your real parents died in the shower?" Lois asked sympathetically. _

"_My real parents were part of the cause of the shower," Clark corrected. _

"_I'm sorry?" Lois said, confusion etched into her features. _

"_Lois … I'm not from around here," Clark said, trying to find the right words. _

"_Kansas?" Lois asked, her voice barely a whisper. _

"_Earth."_

_Lois let out a gasp, her eyes wide. "What? Are you kidding me?" Clark shook his head, knowing that the next few sentences were vital. _

"_I'm an alien, Lois," Clark explained, "My home planet is called Krypton. When it was on the verge of destruction, my birth parents sent me here. The meteor rocks, I call kryptonite … they're pieces of my home planet that arrived with me." _

"_No way," Lois said, shaking her head, "This is impossible."_

"_I have powers," Clark continued. "A lot of them." _

"_Smallville, if this is your version of a joke, it's not very funny," Lois said, clearly on her way to hysterical. _

"_I thought you may not believe me," Clark said. "That's why we're here." _

_He pulled her into his arms and she was too taken aback with the whole situation to resist._

"_Hold on," he said softly and then took off into the air. _

"_What?" she said but trailed off when she saw that they were mid air. _

"_Oh my God," she gasped, holding on tighter. _

_Within minutes, he landed them in his loft, releasing her when they touched the ground. _

_She stood there, gaping at him, not saying a word. With each passing moment of silence, Clark got more anxious. _

"_Lois?" he pleaded, "Please say something … anything." _

_She didn't say a word, just reached a hand to caress his face. _

"_You're still my Smallville," she said softly. _

"_Still?" Clark asked, "You're not … freaked out? You don't want to run away? Because if you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll under-"_

_He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Lois' mouth was on his, effectively cutting him off, before he could try. _

_Instinctively, he responded to the kiss, his arms resting on the small of her back. Pulling away when the need for air arouse, he looked deep into her eyes. And didn't find a hint of fear. Only admiration, joy and pure sincerity. _

"_I'll never be scared of you," Lois told him, "And I'm not going anywhere." _

"_I love you," he said, unable to stop the words for coming out but knowing in his deepest of hearts that he wouldn't regret it. _

"_I love you too," she replied, her eyes shining. Clark felt his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he was so happy. 'She loves me.' _

"_You really are okay with this?" he asked again. _

"_Well," she said thoughtfully, "There isn't going to be an invasion is there?" _

_He chuckled. "No, not that I know of." _

"_You aren't going to try and take over the world and make everyone wear flannel, are you?" Lois questioned teasingly. _

"_Nope, no taking over the world plans," Clark assured her. _

"_Then we're good," Lois laughed. "But if you do … I want in, k? I expect a high position …"_

_He laughed and kissed her. _

_Thus ending the talking for the night. _

That was the first time they had made love. Clark had been nervous … he had worried that with his strength, he may hurt her. But she had been confident in him … in them. And it was amazing.

"Smallville! Are you zoning out on me?"

"Don't worry, Lo," Chloe said, with a smile, "He's been doing that to me too."

Lois frowned. "How can he not pay attention to _us_?" She mock glared at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was actually thinking about you," Clark said, with a smile.

"Oh," Lois said, pacified. "But I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he responded, with a grin.

"It better not," Lois replied, "Or they'll be … consequences." She winked.

"Ooh, I'm intrigued," he said, with a grin.

"You know, I never thought I'd miss the days when the two of you were fighting," Chloe chipped in.

Clark and Lois couldn't help the laugh that came up at her expression. She stared at them for a second longer and ended up joining them in a fit of giggles.

While he had a good time with both his girlfriend and his best friend, he did wish that they had gotten some actual planning done. Lois' birthday was just around the corner and he didn't know what to do.

Fortunately, Lois was oblivious to his plotting, as she had no clue he had discovered her upcoming birthday.

He managed to get Chloe alone a few days later and after struggling for a little bit, they came up with something.

Hopefully, Lois would like it.

When the day finally rolled around, Clark was nervous as hell.

_Please, please let this day go off well. _

Lois Lane, on the other hand, had no idea her boyfriend was scheming. That morning, she almost broke her alarm clock in an attempt to hit snooze.

_It's my birthday. _Oh yeah, that day that fell around once a year, signifying she had survived another year. This year had been better than most though.

Ever since she had been with Clark, she was happier. Never did she imagine she would find this kind of happiness with Smallville of all people but then again, she could never have figured Clark Kent was really an alien from another planet.

Not that it mattered. She was shocked but it didn't change him in her eyes. If anything, he was even more special and she felt honored that he trusted her enough to share that information.

Still, birthdays weren't of great importance to her and she was glad she had somehow hid the information from Clark.

Chloe surprised her by taking her out for lunch. No matter how much she protested, her cousin liked to celebrate. She did enjoy the bonding time though.

"Be ready at 5," Chloe advised in a mysterious voice, when they parted ways, "Oh, and dress warm."

"Why?" Lois asked curiously but Chloe refused to give her any more hints. Though it was unlike her, Lois let it go. She could be patient.

Not really but she would definitely try. She didn't understand the "dress warm" part though. It was August and Kansas still had warm weather. But Chloe had to have a reason for that.

So she changed into a long sleeved red shirt and dark jeans, making sure she had a jacket ready. Five minutes till, she heard a knock at the door.

But when she swung the door open, it wasn't Chloe that was standing behind it.

No, it was Clark.

"Hi," she said. Her boyfriend looked gorgeous, in an emerald sweater that brought out his eyes and pants.

"Happy Birthday," he said, handing her the dozen roses he was carrying.

"Chloe told you," she surmised.

"Yeah, you're not mad, are you?" Clark asked, the shy farm boy side coming up.

"No," she assured him, quickly putting the roses away.

"Shall we go then?" he said, "I have a surprise for you." He glanced at her. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks" she replied, though slightly wishing she had dressed up a little more. She would've if she had known it was Clark who she was spending the evening with. But the way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine and she figured she hadn't done so bad.

"You look pretty good yourself," she added and he just grinned.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, as they exited the building.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise," he told her. Following him to a deserted corner, she let out a gasp, as he quickly pulled her into his arms.

Then they were off into the air and no matter how many times they did this, it was always exciting.

They landed in a cave and Lois looked at him quizzically.

He didn't say anything, just kept walking and she was forced to follow him. She watched him slip into a small space and she did too.

There was a table with symbols she didn't recognize.

"Clark?"

He didn't speak a word, just pulled out an octagonal flat metal piece, which had similar symbols.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said, placing the key into a slot she didn't spot before.

"Give me your hand," he instructed and she gave it to him without thinking.

She couldn't only stare as the symbols on the key light up and they were surrounded by a bright white light.

_Are we moving? _She could feel them shifting. Minutes later, the light was gone. And when she noticed their surroundings, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

It had been years but she _knew_this place … the ice palace, decorated with large crystals was still as beautiful as the first time she had laid eyes on it.

Back then, she had been in plane crash with Mrs. Kent … she thought she was in heaven.

Clearly she wasn't.

Clark watched the awe in his girlfriend's expression as she took in the Fortress. Bringing her here had been his idea and Chloe had been doubtful at first but she agreed.

"_I should take here there, Chlo," Clark insisted. "It would be perfect."_

"_Clark, not to be the downer, but that place is freezing," Chloe reminded him, "You really want to take Lois to the Arctic for her birthday?"_

_Clark pursed his lips but then a memory dawned on him. _

"_Chloe," he said slowly, "Do you remember Dark Thursday?" _

"_Who doesn't?" Chloe quipped. _

_He met her gaze. "My mom and Lois crashed in the Arctic … they were in the Fortress to be exact. Lois told me about it later … she thought she had been in heaven." _

"_Sounds like Lois," Chloe giggled. "But how does that relate?" _

"_When you came with me, you nearly froze to death," Clark said, "But Lois described the place as warm." _

"_Warm?" Chloe echoed. _

"_Warm," Clark repeated, "She thought it was warm … and she felt safe there."_

"_Wow," Chloe breathed, "I mean … that's amazing." _

"_How can someone feel warm in the Arctic?" Clark asked. Clark bit his lip. "This may sound insane but I think Lois is my soul mate, Chloe. She's the one I'm meant to be with and … I think Jor-El knows that too." _

"_Protecting his future daughter-in-law," Chloe said softly. _

"_I think it's time to take her back," Clark said confidently. _

_Chloe nodded. "I think … you're right." _

It was a bold move but he had done it. She already knew of his origins anyway … this wouldn't freak her out too much.

"Clark … this is it," Lois said, "The heaven I was telling you about all those years ago."

"I know," Clark said, "I knew the minute you were talking about it then. I couldn't tell you then …"

"Not without revealing your origins," Lois finished.

_She knows me so well. _The thought alone filled him with joy.

"Why bring me here now?" Lois asked.

"Honestly, Lois … it felt right," Clark said, "I always wanted to take you here. Besides, you amaze me. I mean, Chloe came here once by accident and she almost froze to death. But you … you felt warm, you felt secure …"

"I did," Lois said, "In fact, I still do." She shrugged. "It may sound nutty but I don't even feel the need to put on this jacket."

"It doesn't sound crazy," Clark said, taking steps toward her. "I think it's because … because you belong here."

"You think?" she asked, with a smile.

"I know," he corrected. "You do belong here … you belong with me."

She encircled her hands around his neck. "I do, do I?"

"Just like I belong with you," he added, with a smile. "I don't want to scare you, Lois … but when I picture my future, it's you I see."

"That makes two of us," Lois told him, capturing his lips.

He pulled away briefly. "Happy Birthday Lois," he said.

"A happy birthday indeed," she agreed.

She didn't know it but he had set up a romantic dinner for two in the Fortress.

But he figured they could get to that later.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
